moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Seiron Glowshard
"Not knowing everything is the only thing that makes it all okay sometimes." - Seiron Glowshard Personality Seiron's is a personality that is as ever changing as the weather in some parts of the world. The loss of his mind has caused him to become erratic in his behavior and habits and he doesn't seem to stick to the same emotional reactions that other people may have. Generally, he is fairly alert and aware of his surroundings and able to discern different things; exhibiting quasi-rational judgment but still not fully "there". Generally possessing a happy go lucky and wide eyed sort of optimism, he isn't generally troubled by things because he can't really recall exactly what he should be troubled by. He is completely aware that he's lacking mentally, but with little he can do about it he tries not to let it get to him. Seiron is happy, helpful, agreeable and possessing of a trustful and innocent nature combined with a habit of forgetting things; sometimes mid-conversation. On the other hand, when his mood swings to the other side of the pendulum Seiron is dark and moody, unpredictable and given to fits of anger and destruction. This generally happens when his frustration at his lacking mental state comes to a boil and when he can't simply put it behind him and keep smiling. While dangerous considering the powers he has at his beck and call, he generally sticks to physical manipulation of items; throwing himself around or throwing objects around until he exhausts himself, often accompanied by screaming, cursing and bouts of self derision. These fits tend not to last long and after exhausting himself Seiron seems to sink into a state of temporary silence while his mind resets. More often than not he doesn't remember ever getting angry at all, much less what caused it. Even so, his moods cycle endlessly sometimes and where he experiences just about every mood and emotion that normal people experience, there's no rhyme or reason to when they come, when they go and what order they come in. His mood is also greatly impacted by his company. If his dragon Vortex is near him (she rarely if ever leaves his side and has become a sort of comfort blanket to the warlock) he is more calm and cheerful, without a care in the world barring circumstances. Without the dragon or in the company of his demons, he tends to be fearful, nervous and anticipating bad things to happen. While it's fairly clear from his reactions to his succubus that she's taken to abusing the elf at times, he rarely if ever lifts a hand to stop what his demons demand. And they are very much in control. During the incredibly rare, and sadly temporary, moments of lucidity when Seiron regains control of his mind and his part, people are able to glimpse what he must have been like before the fall of Silvermoon. Confident and brilliant in his own ways, Seiron gives off the impression of a very intelligent, passionate and competent man. It's during these times of lucidity that he laments about his problem and spends as much as his lucid time as he can trying to devise a way to regain himself wholly though seems depressed by the fact there's likely no way to. After these surfacing of clarity, Seiron generally seems distracted and worried once he returns to his scattered mentality. Physical Description Even at first glance it's easy to tell there's something gone wrong with Seiron. Lurid green iris' are focused down into pinpoint specks amidst a cloudy glow of poisonous yellows and fel purples, his eyes bordered by thick kohl that streaks down his cheeks in twin spikes. The Warlock's long red hair carries signs of fel-bleaching, the hair lightening in gradual shades to a pale near-white closest to the scalp. Lately he's taken to wearing his robes closed and clasped from toe to throat, but the occasional glimpse of blue-glow tattooing against his skin still shows through. Almost delicate in comparison to his kind, Seiron is of a rather slender build; narrow at the shoulders and hips and possessing the body and mannerisms of a scholar rather than a fighter. Though his moods cycle endlessly and sometimes violently, he seems to rest most often in a state of passive quiet or an almost angry frustration. History Youth Seiron's history seems to be a fine example of the tragic chaos that has surrounded the Sin'dorei since before they officially renamed themselves as such. While he can recall the more basic details of his life; as is stated below, many of the finer details escape him; lost to the depths of his broken mind. Born into a fairly normal family in Silvermoon that was neither noble nor commoner but somewhere in between, Seiron was an unexpected addition to the family but not an only child; his older siblings had long since left the household to make names for themselves by the time he came into the world. He grew up with proper tutelage and was enforced good manners from a young age; his family believing that ev en if they were not full-blooded nobles, they could at least rear their children to behave as such. Seiron grew up stiff, with squared shoulders and a sharp mind and when given a choice of what to do with his life; he opted to study amongst the Kirin Tor rather than join the local Guard Force or become a professional "noble". It was here he got his first taste of Astromancy and at once the young high elf was hooked. Decades of study brought him ever closer to attaining the full strength of a true Astromancer and once he had learned all he could, he relocated to Silvermoon and through some fancy footwork and a little finagling, managed to net himself a place as a neophyte Astromancer. Studying beneath the great names of Astromancy, he learned invaluable skills that aided him in reaching his goal of becoming somebody truly powerful and more importantly: wise. Eventually though, his skills began to stop growing and plateau. Even so, he was quickly becoming a name among names in the field of Astromancy, making several great contributions to the knowledge and growth of the field throughout his studies. His ingenuity aided him immensely and through multiple studies and experiments he found that by using certain gems and metals; he could create a conduit and amplify his power; drawing it from the Sunwell itself to boost his already impressive power. Several years went into making his staff perfect and by the time he was done, the studies and pros and cons began to weigh on his mind. Not to be deterred after all the effort he put into it's creation though, he planted the staff beside the Sunwell. Amplified by the energy of the Sunwell, the staff made a direct connection to Seiron from the overflow energies and brought him into greater power. Satisfied with the results, he returned to the court and eventually rose to be one of Court Astromancers of the palace; and at a younger age than most of his peers. The Third War But nothing ever seems to remain steady. War broke out once more and Silvermoon became the target of the undead armies led by Arthas himself. Seiron urged people to flee and when Silvermoon finally fell, it was a spectacular ruin. Waking to the total annihilation of the home he had worked so hard to protect dealt a striking blow to Seiron, but it would only be the first in a series of things gone horribly wrong in the elf's life. Taken into custody of the army due to his amplified abilities and knowledge of tapping the Sunwell, Seiron was dragged to the Sunwell Plateau; where he begged for his life and to remove the staff from it's place; seeing that the Well was about to be corrupted. His pleas were in vain though and when the lich was resurrected in the Sunwell, Seiron's proximity to it and the channeled link of the staff only served to completely corrupt and shatter his mind; driving the promising Astromancer insane. Recovered by other survivors of the Silvermoon destruction, Seiron was in a state of shock for several days and emerged into a fit of panic that unleashed his powers; unchecked due to his inability to think clearly and resulted in the death of two other survivors. Deemed a danger, he was removed from the city proper and locked into a tower until he could regain his mind and control. For the next several years, Seiron remained forcefully separated from the general population for his own safety while he relearned many facets of life he'd lost during his own breaking. Kept by himself, his mind continued it's decline into insanity. Removal And then one night, his world flipped again. His tower was breached; the single guard meant to keep him in was killed by outside forces and Seiron was forcefully extracted by a group of demons led by a scheming succubus who bound herself to Seiron against his will as part of a plan to file herself up the ranks of power. Though ultimately rather disgusted with her choice, she was left with little recourse as his was the only mind weak enough to bend to her will and after the change from Astromancer to Warlock was completed without his consent; Seiron was whisked away from Silvermoon and dumped into the world once more. Guided by the hand of the succubus Daranda, Seiron's powers grew even as his mind fought to repair itself; generally with little luck. No longer the powerful or brilliant man he once was, Seiron took to wandering the world aimlessly when he could and under the forceful guidance of the succubus when unable to avoid her demands to summon her. With his health, sanity and even will to live in steady decline, his growing desperation made him more and more outcast until a day he wandered across a commanding elf who went by the name of Lokitan, and who changed his life for the better. Chaoti Alongside Chaoti, he fought the good fight, found a solid support system and was beginning to open up more despite the constant danger Chaoti found themselves reacting to. What friends he made amongst them, he clung tenaciously to in an attempt to reassert himself and his troubled life. But when things seem the brightest, the dark becomes much more threatening and as individuals they went off to combat their own demons. Chaoti, as a group, did not survive the division and as members fell to their own threatening demons and retreated to nurse their wounds.. the guild collapsed. Many people vanished, while those remaining tried valiantly to right themselves once more. Present Day Currently, Seiron has become more hopeless with the recent loss of Chaoti - the members left and scattered and the warlock's only support system gone. Throwing himself into hard work to attempt to keep his wandering mind occupied, he eventually earned the respect of the Argent Crusade and though slightly hesitant to accept him in his current condition, pulled him amongst their ranks. Finding some semblance of a support system within the ranks of the Crusaders, he began once more to find hope though there is a constant battle for control between himself and his succubus controller. With the battle against the Lich King heating up and the combined forces of the Crusaders readying to meet him, Seiron is constantly pushing the limits of his endurance, flagging attention and scattered mind causing more and more concern amongst his comrades. At times he seems unable to function as a part of a team, haring off on his own across Northrend and beyond when the internal pressure from Daranda mounts. While Dalaran and Silvermoon city function as handy retreats, he still manages to sequester himself away, watching the ebb and flow of people and finding himself unable to join them. = Relations = (In Progress) = Tropes = Battle In The Center Of The Mind - Except Seiron isn't one of the fighters. There's a fight going on in his head and he's just the spectator. Broken Hero - A shattered mind and constant abuse will do it - but thankfully Vortex serves as a Chair-Beneath-The-Doorknob to his Trauma Closet. Cloudcuckoolander - You know it's true. Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass - When pushed too far, even Seiron will fight back with extreme viciousness. And if he reallysnaps? Good luck! Did I Just Say That Out Loud? - Internal monologue switch: Off. Oops. Go Mad from the Revelation - The bones of a lich in the Sunwell he was linked to? Baad Juju. Glass Cannon - One Shadow-Flinging Clothie. Mood Swinger - While generally cheerful, his mood swings are extreme. Plucky Comic Relief - When everybody is angst; Seiron's in the rear munching an ice cream cone or arranging bones into smily faces. Power Tattoo - His body is literally covered with Astrological Tattoos that used to amplify his link to his staff. Their effect is unknown now that he's been corrupted. Perhaps they turn on that mystery light in the room with no light switch? :D The Pawn - Manipulated by a demonic succubus, an angry Shivan, a shadowy-shred of DK nightmare fuel, a decietful dragon and occasionally even bigger bads through THOSE links? The only thing thats uncertain is who's pawn he really is.. = Trivia = *Seiron <3's ice cream. *Seiron = 2/3 Glitch+ 1/3 Gir *Seiron's character was partly inspired by and named after Edwin Odesseiron of the Baldur's Gate series. *Seiron's mind is essentially like having a nice, organized apartment. Then a series of natural disasters hit it, disorganizing/destroying everything, and as you try to rebuild, pushy roommates start moving in without your permission and start kind of taking over certain rooms while you're trying to rebuild/reorganize. Worse than that, they make their own messes, eat all your food and lock you out of the bathroom! D: = Art = ((Yes - I do my own :3 )) Category:Enchanter Category:Tailor Category:Tailor Category:Cook